Sick of crying, Tired of trying Yeah I'm smiling but inside I'm dying
by Jerseyswift19
Summary: Because, you're men knocked me out cold! In addition to that, what ceremony? "The wedding ceremony of course!" said Jason. "Whoa, wait what? I'm not going to marry you! I'd rather die than marry you!" "Wait why do you want to marry me then exactly?"
1. The Phone Call

Hello my name is, Jersey Destiny Swift, yeah I know.. weird name right? Well I don't care, I like my name…  
Now to tell you a little bit about myself. Well I'm 5'5, I have long blond hair, bright piercing blue eyes, and I'm Caucasian…. Now on to my story.

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite book "War and Peace", when my crazy best friend, Erica, came barreling into my room screaming about who knows what… Erica said "Jersey guess what.." "If it's about Josh then I don't want to know." "No it's not about Josh." "Oh, okay then.. what is it?"

"Okay well I heard from, Jenny, who heard from, Tanya, who heard from, Jesse, who heard from, Katie, who heard from, Courtney, who head from, Lisa, who heard from, Beth, who heard from, Wade, that, Jason Maraz is going to ask you out, and the main source is Jason's BEST FRIEND!"

So I said "Erica do you know how many times that Wade has said that Jason was going to ask me out? Ten times. Besides, Jason may be hot but I wouldn't want to go out with him anyway." "Why not? He's the schools player, and if I'm going to go out with guys I'd rather it be a real date than be played by a 'jerk' like him." "Okay but what if you dump him first?" "Okay you caught my attention, keep talking."

"Okay, so normally he would break things off with the girl right after the second date, you know make her feel like she's 'The One', and then 'BANG' it's over. So all you have to do is break up with him first. That or when he asks you out say no..."

"Hmm, I like that idea, so what do you want to do now?" "Let's watch the Big Bang Theory!" "Okay! Fourth season?!" "Duh!"

*Briiiiiiing!*

Erica said "Isn't that your phone?" "Yea it is, start the movie I'll be back in a sec." "okay."

~On the phone~

Jersey: Hello?  
Jason: Hey Jersey it's me Jason.

Jersey: Oh it's you, what do you want Maraz...  
Jason: Oh ouch, Jersey, that hurts.

Jersey: And I really don't care, so please do tell as to why you're calling me.  
Jason: Because I wanted to ask you a question.

Jersey: Okay, what?  
Jason: Will you go on a date with me?

Jersey: No.  
Jason: Great I'll pick you up. Wait... what did you say?

Jersey: I said no.  
Jason: Okay, but why?

Jersey: Because if I'm going to go out with a guy, I want it to be a real date, instead of being played by a 'jerk' like you.  
Jason: What makes you think that your going to be played? Just because I go out with a lot of girls doesn't mean that I always hurt them.. Besides, half of those girls only went out with me because of who my parents are! But for some unknown reason, you're not impressed by them, you don't seem to care about what they do at all…

Jersey: That's because I only care about who they really are, not what they do, their Job means nothing to me.  
Jason: Does that mean you will go out with me then?

Jersey: Will you stop asking if I say yes?  
Jason: yes.

Jersey: Fine... Yes..  
Jason: Great I'll pick you up at eight tonight.

Jersey: Okay, bye.

Off the phone.

Erica started talking again. "Who was that?" "Jason called asking about the date!" "I told you so!" "Yeah I know…" "So what did you say to him then?" "I said okay bye…" "Wait.. you said yes to the date? What's next?! Yes to the dress?!  
"No of course not! Look, Erica, all I'm going to do is go out with him, nothing more nothing less, OK?!


	2. Songs Of The Night

Later that day, as I was sitting in my room checking E-mail on my laptop when I saw an E-mail that I got from my brother Max. so I decided to read it just to see what he had to say..

"Dear Jersey,

I know you're probably still mad at me, I mean knowing you, you can sure hold a grudge for a long time. But I want you to know that I'm sorry about how I left things with you and I know now that you were right. You're my little sister, I should have looked out for you more than I did, I should have been there for you when Mom and Dad weren't, and for that I'm truly sorry, but please hear me out before you delete this! Look I'm getting married next year and I really want you to come please, and you can bring anyone you want, just please come to the wedding. And I would also like for you to meet my fiancé. When you've made up your mind about the wedding, and meeting my soon to be wife, please E-mail me back. until next time J-swift.

Love, Max."

"Damn he always has a way of making me feel bad, I'll email him later." So I sat on my bed and pulled out my guitar and played some songs..

Somebody I used to know -Gotye

Now and then I think when we were together like when you said that you felt so happy you could die told myself you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company but that was love an ache I still remember you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resignation to the end always the end so when we found that we could not make sense well you said that we would still be friends but I'll admit that I was glad that it was over…

But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough you didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though now your just somebody I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over but had me believing it was always something I'd done and I don't want to live that way reading into every word you say you said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

I used to know that I used to know

Somebody…

Set fire to the rain

Adele

I let it fall my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it.. it was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and saved me my hands they were strong but my knees were far to weak to stand in your arms without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you that I never knew never knew all of the things you'd say they were never true never true and the games you'd play you would always win always win

But I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face well it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name your name

When I lay with you I could stay there close my eyes feel you here forever you and me together nothing is better cause there's a side to you that I never knew never knew all of the things you'd say they were never true never true and the game you'd play you would always win always win

But I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face well it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name your name I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames well it felt something died cause I knew that, that was the last time sometimes I wake by the door that heart you caught must be waiting for you even now when were already over I cant help myself from looking over at you I set fire to the rain as I touch your face well it burned while I cried cause I heard it screaming your name your name I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames well it felt something died cause I knew that was the last time the last time oh let it burn

Fireflies

Owl city

You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep' Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep' Cause everything is never as it seems' Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep' Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep Leave my door open just a crack(Please take me away from here)'Cause I feel like such an insomniac(Please take me away from here)( From: . )Why do I tire of counting sheep(Please take me away from here)When I'm far too tired to fall asleep To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre' Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep' Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep' Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.


	3. Metting Roxy

Chapter 3

Ugh I woke up this morning feeling like crap I guess my dad must of put me to bed, I'll have thank him later, well time to get up and get some breakfast god I'm starving… As I was walking downstairs I heard some familiar voices talking I know that two of them were my parents but who is the third person? When I walked into the room only to have the shock of my life… MAX what are you doing here? Hey J-swift… don't call me that you lost the right to call me that the day you walked out of this house, okay then Jersey I just came by because mom called me to come pick you up…. Wait what mom what is he talking about… Jersey dear your father and I think it's best if you spend a few weeks with your brother and his fiancé, no way no way in hell am I going to spend a few weeks with him in case you don't remember Max missed my graduation, my cheer off, my MMA contest, and last but not least my dance off…. Now he had time and time again to prove that he could be here for me, and he showed no attempt to be there for me at all.….. In the car…. I can't believe you guys dragged me to the car, I mean what kind of people do this to their own child? Well you did start to scream and the neighbors were starting to complain, plus this wont be that bad you will still get to go to the same school and see your friends you'll just be living with me and Roxy….

Oh you mean your soon to be wife?

Yes J-swift and please when you meet her try to be nice, now how bout some music?

Yea sure whatever…..

American boy

Taylor Swift

American boy, living life as it goes Sitting on the fence posts Living in the lie American boy, living in the real world Trying just to get the girl Trying to survive Chorus:The simple things in life are always new Growing up on Sand Hill avenue Mama makes her cookies and daddy's just The greatest living hero that ever was Nothing in the world can ever once destroy The hope of an American boy Living off of bar tips, trying for relationships Looking for the love Suddenly rise, an American beauty Suddenly he cheats, sent from above Chorus:The simple things in life are always new Growing up on Sam Hill avenue Mama makes her cookies and daddy's just The greatest living hero that ever was Nothing in the world can ever once destroy The dream of an American boy American boy, raising little babies Hearing daddy maybe, I'll be like you Suddenly life, seems just like a new dawn That's grown up, American boy Chorus:The simple things in life are always new Growing up on Grand view avenue Mama makes her cookies and daddy's just The greatest living hero that ever was Nothing in the world will ever once destroy No, nothing in the world will ever once destroy The hope of an American boy!

"Oh I hate you Max!" "aw I love you too J-swift!"

When we finely got to the house I was exhausted then I ask.. Where is Roxy?

Oh I think she is at the store, she wanted to get a few things to make you feel more at home…. And how would she know what would make me feel at home, anything that you may have told her about me could have changed over the years! Have they? No but that's not the point.. What is the point then, the point is that she should have waited to get to know me instead of assuming things… okay I do see your point there, and by the way she didn't just assume what you do like, I told her what I knew that you liked so don't be mad at her…. Then he looked at me and saw that I was smiling, why are you smiling like that, because remember how you said that I hadn't changed one bit… yea why? Well I have I'm not mad at you I never was, I overheard what you mom and dad were fighting about… I would have called or text you but I accidentally dropped my phone in a pool don't ask how… and I would have ask mom or dad for your number but they didn't want to talk about you or anything that had to do with you at all…. And then I got your email, then I saw how you thought that I would still be mad at you and that you were getting married so I thought that the next time I saw you I would pretend to be mad at you….. that's mean J-swift! I know! But it got you going didn't it bro?

Roxy's PoV

(Laughing in the house) as I pulled into the drive way I saw that Max's car was here so then that must mean his little sister is here too oh my gosh I cannot wait to meet her now oh…. MAX where are you, in here Roxy! When I had walked into the room Max's little sister looked nothing like I thought she would…. She had light blonde hair like the kind you get after spending hours in the sun, the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen, and she was bout 5'5, and as for clothing size she looked like she could be a size zero I mean is that even healthy….

Oh hi you be Jersey, max has told me so much about you.. But no doubt you must have changed over the years when he wasn't around…. Oh yeah I have changed a lot, and you must be Roxy I must say you are far more beautiful than Max described… really oh wow you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say, I mean I was told that I was a very pretty person but I never believed any of them… really not even when Max tells you, oh well yeah I do believe him when he tells me but only when I feel pretty! Really wow um Roxy If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?

Oh no not at all, I'm from Paris, France…

I thought you had a French accent, but I wasn't sure, okay Roxy why don't we let Jersey get settled in now, alright I'll show you to your room now right this way…

Jersey's PoV

So I was sitting in my new room at Max's house playing some notes on my guitar trying to write a new song, and incase your wondering no I am not a song writer this is for a school project… But I'm ok with that because I'm an honor student, but unlike other students I have a special gift, eidetic memory , commonly referred to as **photographic memory**, is a psychological or medical term, popularly defined as the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme precision. The word _eidetic_, referring to extraordinarily detailed and vivid recall not limited to, but especially of, visual images, comes from the Greek word…

Oh I remember when my school found out bout me having a eidetic memory

(flash back)

Ok class settle down, just because Jersey has an eidetic memory does not mean school is easier for her she still has to learn everything just like you do, only she doesn't have to study as long as what most of you do….

But while were on this subject I'd like to tell you guys a bit more about eidetic memory…

While a person with photographic memory will very precisely recall visual information, a person with eidetic memory is not limited to merely visual recall – theoretically they can recall other aspects of the event including sensory information that is visual, auditory, tactile, gustatory, and olfactory, as well as other dimensions. Most discussions end up conflating eidetic memory with photographic memory, because the discussion tends to shift toward "eidetic imagery" which is basically the portion of eidetic memory that is visual in nature.

One type of eidetic memory as observed in children is typified by the ability of an individual to study an image, for approximately 30 seconds, and maintain a nearly perfect photographic memory of that image for a short time once it has been removed—indeed such eidetickers claim to "see" the image on the blank canvas as vividly and in as perfect detail as if it were still there. Much like any other memory, the intensity of the recall may be subject to several factors such as duration and frequency of exposure to the stimulus, conscious observation, relevance to the person, etc. This fact stands in contrast to the general misinterpretation of the term which assumes a constant and total recall of all events.

(end flash back)

That was the most boring class of my life and he knew it, he purposely made it boring just to make the rest of the class happy ugh I still hate History so much but at least Erica and I have all of the same classes together, so that does help like a lot but anyway I need to finish this song now for music class….. (a few hours later) finely I finished the song…..

**Monster lyrics **You were my conscience So solid, now you're like water And we started drowning Not like we'd sink any farther But I let my heart go It's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one And come back for the hope that you've stolen I will stop the whole world, I will stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villain Despite what you're always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims And they're getting stronger I hear them calling(Calling, calling)I will stop the whole world, I will stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours Well, you thought of strength and solutions But I like the tension And not always knowing the answers But you're gonna lose it You're gonna lose it I will stop the whole world, I will stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?Well, now that you're gone the world I will stop the whole world, I will stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive?Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours

I do not own this song or the research of the eidetic memory.


	4. Graduation speech

**Ugh, I have to go back to school today; well I guess I had better get over the torture today seeing, as it is my last day of school…**

I was walking down the street that lead straight to my school, when I ran into Jason!

"So you ditched our date!"

No I did not ditch our date I fell asleep!

"Then why did you're mom say that you went out to some party with your friends!"

That is just her way of telling people to get lost because she does not want them to wake me up, plus I had some unexpected things come up…

"Oh well then we still need to reschedule our date then!"

Whatever, can we talk about it later I really need to get to school, so I can get it all over with!

"Okay see you after school JD!"

~at the school in music class~

All right class, time to take your seats!

It's time to come up and sing a song that you either wrote yourself or your favorite song either one is fine by me!

Mitch please do your song

Whistle: Flo rida

you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go  
(Look) I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet you I'm guilty your honor That's just how we live in my genre Who in the hell done paved the road wider? There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Told me she not approved It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Even if it no picture, never lose it  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Go girl you can twerk it Let me see you whistle while you work it I'm ma lay it back, don't stop it 'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me Now, Shawty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go  
Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby

Okay that was very good!

Anna please do your song!

Safe and sound: Taylor swift

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound  
Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone  
Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound  
Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... Oooooo, OoooOooo, Oooooo, OoooOooo, Oooooo, OoooOooo, Oooooo, OoooOooo, Oooooo, OoooOooo, Oooooo, OoooOooo...

Nice job Anna!

Blake and Carrie

Whiskey lullaby: Brad Paisley

put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until' the night  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die" And when we buried him beneath the willow The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until' the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

you're doing a very good job!

Jersey please do your song, this one will be the last one okay class!

Monologue song: Taylor Swift

like glitter and sparkly dresses But I'm not gonna talk about that In my monologue I like baking and things that smell like winter But I'm not gonna talk about that In my monologue  
La la la, La la la  
I like writing songs about douche-bags who cheat on me But I'm not gonna say that In my monologue I like writing their names into songs So that they're ashamed to go in public But I'm not gonna say that In my monologue  
La la, La la la la la This is my musical monologue!  
You might think I'd bring up Joe That guy who broke up with me on the phone But I'm not gonna mention him *rolls eyes* In my monologue [Spoken:] Hey Joe, I'm doing real well Tonight I'm hosting SNL [Sings:] But I'm not gonna write about that In my monologue  
La la la, ha ha ha Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, la la la  
And if you're wondering if I might Be dating the werewolf from Twilight [mouths: "Hi Taylor!" giving a little wave and blows a kiss into the camera and a wink] I'm not gonna comment on that In my monologue  
La la, La la la la la This is my musical monologue  
[looks around]  
You might be expecting me to say Something bad about Kanye And how he ran up on the stage And ruined my VMA monologue [Breathes and sighs...smiles]  
But there's nothing more to say Cause every thing's okay I've got security lining the stage  
It's my SNL monologue La la, La la la la la This is my SNL monologue  
La la, La la la la la That was my SNL monologue

~later that day at the graduation ceremony~

"Oh my gosh, like Jersey I can believe that they chose you out of everyone, good luck giving you're speech Jersey!" said Erica

"Congrats Jersey you get to give the speech to everyone!" Said Faith

" Hope you add a little joke in the speech JD!" said Jessie

Well it is time for my speech

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess.  
When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!  
This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.  
So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Speech goes to its original owner!

J-swift


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damian's PoV

I don't like the idea of Jersey going out with that boy Lisa!

Oh Damian you like the idea of any boy going out with Jersey…

Well of course, no boy has proved that he is good enough for her yet….

Well in your books Damian no boy will ever be good enough for your little girl, she has you wrapped around her finger, and don't you remember the first song she ever wrote

All-American girl

Carrie Underwood

Since the day they got marriedHe'd been praying for a little baby boySomeone he could take fishingThrow the football, be his pride and joyHe could already see him holding that trophyTaking his team to stateBut when the nurse came in with a little pink blanketAll those big dreams changedAnd now, he's wrapped around her fingerShe's the center of his whole worldAnd his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfectAll American girlSixteen short years laterShe was falling for the senior football starBefore you knew it he was dropping passesSkipping practice just to spend more time with herThe coach said, hey son what's your problemTell me have you lost your mindDaddy said you'll lose your free ride to collegeBoy, you better tell her goodbyeBut now, he's wrapped around her fingerShe's the center of his whole worldAnd his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfectAll AmericanAnd when they got married and decided to have one of their ownShe said, be honest, tell me what you wantAnd he said, honey you outta knowA sweet, little, beautiful one just like youI want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American GirlNow, he's wrapped around her fingerShe's the center of his whole worldAnd his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfectAll American girlAll American girl

Oh, I remember that day she wrote that song

And then she turned around and said oh I'm not a song writer it's a school project…

I think she is a little afraid too accept her talent, I mean she is really good at it

Good girl

Carrie Underwood

**"Good Girl"**Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)With your head in the cloudsI bet you I can tell youWhat you're thinkin' aboutYou'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)Gonna give you the worldBut he's gonna leave you cryin'With your heart in the dirtHis lips are dripping honeyBut he'll sting you like a beeSo lock up all your love andGo and throw away the keyHey good girl (hey, good girl)Get out while you canI know you think you got a good manWhy, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Better listen to meHe's low, low, low...Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)You got a heart of goldYou want a white weddingAnd a hand you can holdJust like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)Like every good girl doesWant a fairy tale ending, somebody to loveBut he's really good at lyingYeah, he'll leave you in the dust'Cause when he says foreverWell, it don't mean muchHey good girl (hey, good girl)So good for himBetter back away honeyYou don't know where he's beenWhy, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?It's just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Yeah yeah yeah, he's lowYeah yeah yeahOh, he's no good, girlWhy can't you see?He'll take your heart and break itListen to me, yeahWhy, why you gotta be so blind?Won't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, he's no goodWon't you open up your eyes?Just a matter of time 'til you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason PoV

Ok so where are we going Jason, where ever you would like to go Princess..

Ok one don't call me that and two how bout home…

Ok and what of date would that be if I just took you home….

Well seeing how you just pulled into the most formal place I know, I'd rather look nice than look like I just got out of school..

But you did just get out of school, that is so not the point Jason, Jersey you need to relax I got us a privet room okay so relax…. Wait how on earth did you afford a privet room, hello sir, do you have a reservation..

Yeah it's under Maraz, yes sir right this way please… table for two privet room.. Can I get you anything to drink… Coke please, Jersey… uh sweet tea please alright I'll be back with your drinks soon…

Jersey where are you from?

What do you mean by that?

Where were you born?

Texas why?

Because the way you talk, act, and dress I can tell your not from around here, plus you have only been coming to our school for three years! Where at in Texas are you from?

A small town called white waters!

Here are your drinks! Are you ready to order I'm not hungry, Jersey I'm not hungry either… so will that be all then… yes and thank you… alright then…. If you wanted something you could have gotten it…. I could have but I didn't want anything, are you sure? Yes Jason I'm sure… okay how about a game of twenty questions?

Yeah sure whatever… okay Jersey you go First

Hmm why did you want a date with me why not someone else?

Because I'm interested in you not anyone else! What's your favorite color?

Green.. Why are you so interested in me?

Because your different! What's your favorite book?

War and Peace! How am I different?

(chuckles softly) because your not like the rest of the girls here, you don't blend in you stand out! Favorite animal?

Wolves! Why do you remind my of a vampire?

(spits out drink choking)

What? What are you talking about?

You - Mr. Maraz we have no singers they all called in sick, and Mr. Green demands a singer! Wait Alex Green, why yes do you know him, yeah I do know him and I was wondering if I could do a song.. It's up to Mr. Maraz ….. Jason please if you let me do this then I'll go on another date with you… alright go ahead then….

(Alex's eyes widen)

Okay this song is for you Alex

You're not sorry

Taylor Swift

this time I was wasting Hoping you would come around I've been giving out chances every time And all you do is let me down And it's taking me this long Baby but I figured you out And you're thinking we'll be fine again But not this time around You don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone This is the last straw Don't wanna hurt anymore And you can say that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby Like I did before You're not sorry, no, no, no, no Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know Could've loved you all my life If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold And you got your share of secrets And I'm tired of being last to know And now you're asking me to listen Cause it's worked each time before But you don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone This is the last straw Don't wanna hurt anymore And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby Like I did before You're not sorry, no, no, oh You're not sorry, no, no, oh You had me falling for you honey And it never would've gone away, no You used to shine so bright But I watched all of it fade So you don't have to call anymore I won't pick up the phone This is the last straw There's nothing left to beg for And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby Like I did before You're not sorry, no, no, oh You're not sorry, no, no, oh No, oh, no, oh, no oh Whoa, no, no

This song does not belong to me all rights go to Taylor Swift for this song


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jersey's PoV

(after the show)

Wow I never knew you could sing like that Jersey, well you never asked if I could sing like that.. Okay you got me there, but come the date is not over yet, uh it's not ugh it's like nine-o-clock and I've been with you since two thirty, so it's been like forever… calm down were almost there! Where are we going Jason, you'll see!

(at the park)

What are we doing at the park Jason

Because I want to show you something

Fine then, close your eyes!

Um why do I need to close my eyes Jason?

It's a surprise, fine but how am I going to see where I'm going?

I'll help you, now please stop worrying!

We were walking for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes…

But even though I couldn't see anything I could feel the trees passing by, I could hear water running like there was a lake near by, I could also hear animals running around…

Okay open your eyes, when I opened my eyes I was in shock by what I saw, there was a lake, and bridge that went straight though the middle of the lake, but then I saw what was in the middle of the lake was a beautiful gazebo that had lights all around it…

It was by far the most beautiful place I have ever seen, just then I was brought out of my thoughts when Jason grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward the gazebo…

Jason what are you doing?

Dance with me!

But I can't dance, what are you talking about? Erica said that you're a great dancer!

Yeah I used to be, but I messed up my ankle performing!

Still dance with me, ugh okay!

So what I have learned about you so far that I didn't know before is, that you sing, dance, and piss people off without even trying!

Oh haha very funny, well I thought it was!

(smack) ow what was that for?

That was for being a obnoxious

Okay I guess deserved that, yeah you did!

Okay so you can sing with music, but what about without music?

Yeah I can, how do you think I wrote that song back at the restaurant?

Wait you wrote that song!

Yeah I did, does that surprise you?

Little bit yeah, now I learned that you can write songs too!

But I do want to hear you sing some songs without any music!

Right now? Yes!

Um okay!

Blown away

Carrie Underwood

lightning cracks across the skies Those storm clouds gather in her eyes Her daddy was a mean old mister Mama was an angel in the ground The weather man called for a twister She prayed blow it down There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past [Chorus:] Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away She heard those sirens screaming out Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch She locked herself in the cellar [ From: . ] Listened to the screaming of the wind Some people called it taking shelter She called it sweet revenge [Chorus:] Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away) 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday (blown away) Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away:

We are young

**Janelle Monáe**

me for what I have done, Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young Forgive me for what I have done, Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young I don't mean to frighten you off It's just fun, it's just fun I don't mean to frighten you off It's just fun, it's just fun We live on the edge of life We don't even compromise We rush because we're out of time Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we young, we're young, we're young [Beat break] I make mistakes that I learn from [ From: . ] Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young I'm sorry I'm not even done Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young Don't worry 'bout what I'll become It's just fun, it's just fun I scream at the top of my lungs It's just fun, it's just fun We live on the edge of life We don't even compromise We rush because we're out of time Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we young, we young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we young, we young, we young [Beat break] Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young

Wow you are amazing, and we still have another date to go on!

What are you- oh wait never mind I know what your talking about now….

Yeah! I wonder where you'll take me next, (gasp) I wander how your going to up your self this time?

Funny, nut I know just how I'm going to do it this time!

I'm not sure if I should be excited or afraid!

Try being excited for once, instead of assuming the worst all of the time!

"""DID YOU KNOW:-Kissing is healthy.-Bananas are good for cramps.-Chicken soup actually makes you feel better.-Its true. Guys DO insult you if they like you.-Having someone rub your tummy when it hurts actually helps it.-89% of guys would want girls to make the first move.-Girls love it when Guys hug them from behind the waist.-Chocolate makes you feel better.-Girls love it when guys let them wear their hoodie or jacket.-Guys think its cute when you mess up.-A true friend will NEVER judge you.-There is only one guy who is worth your tears.-If you have a dream about someone, then that person went to sleep thinking about you.-More guys...than girls will read this. Everyone likes surprises.

Really I didn't know that?


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Jersey's PoV

(after the show)

Wow I never knew you could sing like that Jersey, well you never asked if I could sing like that.. Okay you got me there, but come the date is not over yet, uh it's not ugh it's like nine-o-clock and I've been with you since two thirty, so it's been like forever… calm down were almost there! Where are we going Jason, you'll see!

(at the park)

What are we doing at the park Jason

Because I want to show you something

Fine then, close your eyes!

Um why do I need to close my eyes Jason?

It's a surprise, fine but how am I going to see where I'm going?

I'll help you, now please stop worrying!

We were walking for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes…

But even though I couldn't see anything I could feel the trees passing by, I could hear water running like there was a lake near by, I could also hear animals running around…

Okay open your eyes, when I opened my eyes I was in shock by what I saw, there was a lake, and bridge that went straight though the middle of the lake, but then I saw what was in the middle of the lake was a beautiful gazebo that had lights all around it…

It was by far the most beautiful place I have ever seen, just then I was brought out of my thoughts when Jason grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward the gazebo…

Jason what are you doing?

Dance with me!

But I can't dance, what are you talking about? Erica said that you're a great dancer!

Yeah I used to be, but I messed up my ankle performing!

Still dance with me, ugh okay!

So what I have learned about you so far that I didn't know before is, that you sing, dance, and piss people off without even trying!

Oh haha very funny, well I thought it was!

(smack) ow what was that for?

That was for being a obnoxious

Okay I guess deserved that, yeah you did!

Okay so you can sing with music, but what about without music?

Yeah I can, how do you think I wrote that song back at the restaurant?

Wait you wrote that song!

Yeah I did, does that surprise you?

Little bit yeah, now I learned that you can write songs too!

But I do want to hear you sing some songs without any music!

Right now? Yes!

Um okay!

Blown away

Carrie Underwood

lightning cracks across the skies Those storm clouds gather in her eyes Her daddy was a mean old mister Mama was an angel in the ground The weather man called for a twister She prayed blow it down There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past [Chorus:] Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away She heard those sirens screaming out Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch She locked herself in the cellar [ From: . ] Listened to the screaming of the wind Some people called it taking shelter She called it sweet revenge [Chorus:] Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away There's not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There's not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away) Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away) 'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday (blown away) Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away:

We are young

**Janelle Monáe**

me for what I have done, Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young Forgive me for what I have done, Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young I don't mean to frighten you off It's just fun, it's just fun I don't mean to frighten you off It's just fun, it's just fun We live on the edge of life We don't even compromise We rush because we're out of time Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we young, we're young, we're young [Beat break] I make mistakes that I learn from [ From: . ] Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young I'm sorry I'm not even done Cause I'm young, yeah I'm young Don't worry 'bout what I'll become It's just fun, it's just fun I scream at the top of my lungs It's just fun, it's just fun We live on the edge of life We don't even compromise We rush because we're out of time Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we young, we young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we young, we young, we young [Beat break] Forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young I said forgive us for what we have done Cause we're young, we're young, we're young

Wow you are amazing, and we still have another date to go on!

What are you- oh wait never mind I know what your talking about now….

Yeah! I wonder where you'll take me next, (gasp) I wander how your going to up your self this time?

Funny, nut I know just how I'm going to do it this time!

I'm not sure if I should be excited or afraid!

Try being excited for once, instead of assuming the worst all of the time!

"""DID YOU KNOW:-Kissing is healthy.-Bananas are good for cramps.-Chicken soup actually makes you feel better.-Its true. Guys DO insult you if they like you.-Having someone rub your tummy when it hurts actually helps it.-89% of guys would want girls to make the first move.-Girls love it when Guys hug them from behind the waist.-Chocolate makes you feel better.-Girls love it when guys let them wear their hoodie or jacket.-Guys think its cute when you mess up.-A true friend will NEVER judge you.-There is only one guy who is worth your tears.-If you have a dream about someone, then that person went to sleep thinking about you.-More guys...than girls will read this. Everyone likes surprises.

Really I didn't know that?


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Faith's Pov

I was sitting in a cabin in the middle of the woods thinking about the first time I met Jersey, I knew she was half vampire right away because I'm trained to sense these things right away, you see I'm a vampire hunter, I was going to kill her but then I saw how protective she was of humans, and then when that stupid idiot tried to rape me, she saved me so that I didn't have to reveal who I really am… So I knew that I couldn't kill her which angered my boss, he wanted her dead because of who her father is, and that was the day I quit the vampire hunters organization…

Of course I'm still a vampire hunter, I just don't work for anyone but myself, which mean that I can go about my business!

Of course the main reason I quit is because, that I believe that if you have something against someone that you hate, go after them not their innocent family, another reason as to why I didn't kill Jersey is because she killed one of her own kind…

(flash back)

I was walking through the town of White Waters and I saw a vampire trying to kill a little girl, she didn't even look older than nine years old... But then out of nowhere Jersey showed up behind him, and staked him and took the little girl home….

(end flash back)

So if she is willing to kill her own kind in order to save innocent people…

Maybe I should turn on the radio to take my mind off of things!

Dancing with tears in my eyes

Kesha

here we go, welcome to my funeral Without you I don't even have a pulse All alone it's dark and cold With every move I die Here I go, this is my confessional A lost cause, nobody can save my soul I am so delusional With every move I die I have destroyed our love, it's gone Payback is sick, it's all my fault I'm dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm fading, I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it With every move I die When did I become such a hypocrite? Double life, lies that you caught me in Trust me I'm paying for it With every move I die On the floor I'm just a zombie Who I am is not who I wanna be I'm such a tragedy With every move I die I have destroyed our love, it's gone Payback is sick, it's all my fault I'm dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm fading, I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it With every move I die This is it and now you're really gone this time Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind I'm dancing with tears in my eyes Just fighting to get through the night I'm losing it With every move I die I'm fading, I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life I'm losing it With every move I die

Turn on the radio

Reba Mcentire

Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth. Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down. Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now. Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me. (Chorus) Well, you can hear me on the radio! You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong... Baby crank it up! Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Turn On The Radio! Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed. Oh! The DJ's the only way you*re ever gonna hear from me. If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch. (Chorus) Well, you can hear me on the radio! You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... Baby crank it up! [ From: . ] Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh Turn On The Radio! Whoaaoooa! Turn On The Radio! Turn On The Radio Oh! Oh! Oh Oh Oh! Oh! Ohh! (Chorus) Oh! You can hear me on the radio! You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... Baby crank it up! Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. When you're feelin' kinda lonely. Turn On The Radio! Turn On The Radio! Turn On, Turn On The Radio! Turn On The Radio! Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh! Turn On The Radio!

Kellie Pickler

Red high heels

I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you? I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels In my red high heels, in my red high heels

Whistle

Flo-Rida

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go (Look) I'm betting you like people And I'm betting you love freak mode And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls And stroke your little ego I bet you I'm guilty your honor That's just how we live in my genre Who in the hell done paved the road wider? There's only one flo, and one rida I'm a damn shame Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring Tryna put it on ya Bet your lips spin back around corner Slow it down baby take a little longer Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby It's like everywhere I go My whistle ready to blow Shorty don't leave a note She can get any by the low Told me she not approved [ From: . ] It's okay, it's under control Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it Even if it no picture, never lose it Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby Go girl you can twerk it Let me see you whistle while you work it I'mma lay it back, don't stop it 'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me Now, Shawty let that whistle blow Yeah, baby let that whistle blow Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Let me know Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it And we start real slow You just put your lips together And you come real close Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby Here we go Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby, Whistle baby, whistle baby

Ugh even though I do like these song, I'm getting tired so I'm just going to go to bed!

Lisa's PoV

I was walking downstairs when I heard Damian talking on the phone in the kitchen, then he slammed the phone against the wall! Damian is something wrong? Oh Lisa I didn't hear you wake up! That didn't answer my question Damian! I'm sorry I just got a call from Max, Jersey just came back from a date! that's great oh I'm so proud of her, her first real date….

Lisa, she just came back from a date with Jason Maraz!

Wait, you mean her schools player and vampire Jock?

Yes, and that's not all! She actually had a good time with him, and you know what happens after girls have a good time with him!

Well I don't know what to say other that just let her make her own choices…

LISA! This is our daughter were taking about!

Yes, I'm well aware of that, but I also know that she knows who he is and what he does with girls…

And plus I heard her talking to Erica the other day their going to turn the plates on Jason!

Aw that's my girl!

Yeah so you see you have nothing to worry about, except the change of course!

(chuckles deeply)

Okay lets just go back to bed!

Roxy's PoV

Jersey had just got back from her date not to long ago, and Max just got off the phone from talking to his father….. Did you really have to tell him about Jersey going on a date with Jason?

Yes I did, I'm sorry Roxy but you don't know him like I do!

Jersey and I grew up around him, and he has been nothing but trouble!

Why, because he is a vampire? You know, just because we vampires are trouble doesn't always mean we are evil! And maybe he is going through some stuff! I mean being a vampire isn't always easy!

Wait Jason is a vampire?

Yeah, has no heartbeat! So just please give him a chance for Jersey! I mean do you really want her to hate you because of this?

No, I guess you're right!

Of course, aren't I always?

Jersey's PoV

I was up in my room texting Erica all about what happened on my date with Jason…

When I was all done texting Erica, I decided to call it a night, after all I do have school again! Ugh I only have three more days until I graduate, oh I can't wait!


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jason's Pov

I was sitting in my house listening to my brother going on and on about how screwed am I!

Okay Wade I get it I'm screwed! You don't have to keep telling me! Well what else am I supposed to tell you, if you end things with her, her dad will kill you!

Well I'm not going to end things with her!

So you're going to be with someone you don't care about just to live?

You're wrong!

What!

I love Jersey, I will be with her, and I will prove myself worthy to be with her! And I will gain her family's trust if it's the last thing I do!

Wow Jason, this is the first time I have ever seen you defend a half vampire, you're normally so uptight about them!

I know! But Jersey's different, and I really like her…

Now I have to figure out where I'm going to take her for our second date!

Hey Jason, why don't you take her where dad proposed to mom?

that's a great idea! Who knew that you had great ideas, I mean normally you're bursting with bad ideas!

Oh haha very funny Jason!

Erica's PoV

Like omg I can't believe that Jersey actually had a good time with Jason on their date, I thought for sure that he would pull something and she would end up slapping him! Oh wait no Jersey doesn't slap people she punches them… oh enough about that I so cannot wait until Jersey and I go on our shopping spree, oh we need some new totally cute clothes for after graduation…. Oh all of the fun is almost here, I have been waiting for this trip since freshmen year oh I'm so excited! Ugh I wonder what Jersey is doing right now, or even my sister, I have not seen her in so long! Hey maybe I should give her a call tomorrow!

Tanya's PoV

Ugh I can not believe she is with him!

I mean really what does she have that I don't?

Obviously she has Jason's attention!

Wade, I'm being serious!

I know, but he obviously he likes her for a reason, if he asked her out and then arranged for a second date with her!

Ugh but it's not fair!

Yeah, well life's not fair either so get over it!

Wades PoV

I had just left Tanya's house when I got a text from Jason, telling me to meet him at the school…

Wade over here!

Jason, you know that you're like a brother to me don't you?

Yes, why?

Good, so did you text me to come here..

Okay I need you're help with Erica!

Um I thought you were going out with Jersey?

Oh I am but I found out that Erica doesn't like me or trust me! But if someone were to distract her then…

Why me?

Because I found out that she has a crush on you!

Ugh, fine then!

Thank you I so owe you one!

Yeah, you do!

Roxy's PoV

Omg MAX come here quick!

What, what is it?

I just read the cutest thing online!

Okay what did you read?

"""Girl) am I pretty?(boy) NO(girl) do you want to be with me forever?(boy) NO(girl) would you cry if I walked away? (boy) NOshe heard enough and was hurt, she walked away. Tears ran down her boy grabbed her arm:(boy) you're not pretty... you're beautiful(boy) I don't want to be with you forever... I need to be with you forever.(boy) I wouldn't cry if you walked away... I would DIE!(boy whispers) plzz stay with me.(girl whispers) I will...

Isn't that cute?

Yeah it is!

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I am only 14 and right now I am visiting my very sick grandmother…. So it's a little hard to write when I'm constantly thinking she's going to pass any second now! But I'll try to update as much as I can….**

**Oh and before I forget I want to say thank you to all of you for taking the time to review my story!**


	11. Chapter 15

Jessie's PoV

Oh my gosh I can't believe that Max is getting married, Jersey why didn't you tell me?

Because I didn't think that it was a big deal!

Uh you're only brother is getting married, and you don't think that it's a big deal, what on earth is the matter with you?

Nothing! I just don't think it's that big of a deal, I mean how many times has he almost got married?

Okay, I do see you're point there!

But, this is his longest lasting relationship he has ever had!

that's true, but I'm not gong to get my hopes up! Granted yes, I do like Roxy she's a nice girl!

I mean all I can do is hope that this relationship between them works out…

Uh fine then, hey I got to go the elders are calling!

Ok bye Jess!

Incase you are wondering, I'm a whiter lighter (aka guardian Angel) so that means that I have charges to take care of, like if they need help when something bad strikes….

So here I am heading to see the elders (people in charge) to see what they need from me, ugh I hope they don't assign me another charge, I already have like fourteen of them! don't get me wrong I do love helping innocent people but, this girl can only take oh so much… I mean ten of my charges are danger magnets, then the other four are just plain stupid! The ones that are danger magnets cant help that they are just that danger magnets, then the ones that are just plain stupid, the walk right into danger! Because why? It's fun to them, risking their lives for what? I know that I risked my life but, the reason why I risked my life! Was so that a little ten year old boy could live!

(flash back)

I was walking down the street trying to get away from my no good lying cheating ex boyfriend!

When I heard a women screaming for help!

Help, help, someone please help!

So I did the first thing I thought to do! I went to see what was wrong, and boy was I in for a big surprise!

A little boy who only looked like he was about ten years old, had rolled down a hill and got his foot stuck in some train tracks!

So I told the women to calm down and call 911!

Because no doubt he had to have gotten hurt on the way down… so after I told her to calm down, I went down the hill slowly and carefully

So I don't hurt myself too. I went to help the boy get his foot out of the train tracks, but first I had to get him to calm down! Because when someone is freaking out while stuck in a bad position, thing tend to get very bad very fast!

Hi I'm Jessie, I'm going to try and help you, what's you're name?

B-Ben!

Hey there Ben, okay I need you to try and calm down so I can get your foot out okay!

Okay, I'll try! But will it hurt?

It might, try and think of things that make you happy! It will take you're mind off of this okay..

Okay!

Not to long after I got him to calm down, the ground started to feel like it was shaking, but I knew it wasn't an earthquake! It was just then that I realized that it was a train and I could see it! That is how close it was getting to us! And then I managed to get Ben's foot out, and I told him to run! Run Ben run as fast as you can!

I had just gotten up when the train hit me!

I remember waking up in the hospital, trying to remember what happened to me, when the little boy that I had helped came in with a doctor!

What happened to me?

You risked your life, just to save my life!

But what I want to now is why?

Because you're still young, you haven't live yet!

If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would do the same thing…. I'm just glad that I could help you..

Why are you happy?

You're lying in a hospital bed probably dying at this very second, and you're smiling!

Two reasons, one I have never been happy with my life, I just felt like I had no place in this world, until I was able to help you! And two you're shirt!

My shirt?

Yeah, the shirt you had on when I was helping you, I noticed that it said, my dad is fighting for your freedom so you don't have to!

So that means that your family is still a family today, If I hadn't of helped you that day more than likely your family would be grieving your loss right now!

But what about your family?

I don't have any!

Well you do now!

What do you mean?

You have a little brother! A brother that is very thankful that you saved my life!

Thank you, that means so much to me!

(end Flash back)

I remember when I died and I saw him walk into the hospital, asking why no one would let him see me, then seeing his face as they told him that I died during the night…

It hurt so much to know that I couldn't be there for him again!

Ben's Pov

Ugh I'm just now turning fifteen years old today!

You're probably thinking shouldn't you be happy on your birthday?

Well no I'm not happy, this is another day without my sister Jessie, I know she's not my sister by blood but she is family to me!

I remember the day she saved me so clearly, like it was just yesterday, she risked her life to save mine!

I was so pissed off at my mom because she keeps telling me to forget what happened that no matter what Jessie is not coming back!

So I did the only thing that I could do, I ran out of the house to try and blow off some steam..

I ended up at some club, where I met one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met! Although we ended up just outside of the club in an ally way, making out it was great until I felt her bite my neck!

And then everything went black!


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ben's PoV

I had woken up after what felt like a horrible dream, and looked around the room I was in and realized I had no clue as to where I am at…

So I asked myself out loud where am I?

Just then a man walked in and answered my question…

You're at magic school Ben!

What is magic school, and how do you know my name?

It's where all the new super naturals come to learn, almost like the schools that those humans go to! Oh and as for how I know your name, I know everything! And here is something to quench you're thirst!

He the tossed me this bad that looked like it held some dark red liquid, almost the color of blood!

What is it?

Blood!

Wait what?

Son you're a vampire now!

Holy cow, wait there's no way, vampires aren't real are they?

Wait does this mean that I can't go home now?

Oh you can go home when you have learned to control you're thirst, strength, speed, and most importantly you're temper!

Vampires tend to be very short tempered,

No matter what they were like when they were human! Now I think you should drink that, while I go and get you're white lighter!

My what?

You're white lighter, white lighters are here to protect their charges and help keep them in line!

Okay then, so my white lighter is here to help keep my in line…. Like to help keep me under control?

Exactly! Now eat up!

Jessie's Pov

I had just left from talking to the elders about my new charge, apparently this kid had gotten changed into a vampire!

So now I'm on my way to my room so that I can clean up a little bit!

Since I have been helping my charges almost non stop *couple of hours later* ah I feel so much better now!

Ugh apparently while I was in the shower Gideon called me like ten time non stop!

So now I have to go see what he wants from me,

Gideon you wanted me for something!

Ah yes Jessie please have a seat, I wanted to give you this, in this folder is everything that you need to know about you're new charge!

Um okay, thank I think!

The second I looked in the folder, I thought I was going to die all over again, the vampire kid who I am supposed to be looking after is Ben!

The same boy that I helped five years ago!

Then I looked at Gideon and asked, what the heck Gideon why me?

Why am I the one that has to look after him?

Because he will more than likely listen to you than anyone else!

Ugh I hate it when you're right!

Yes, yes I know now off you go you must go see him now!

*right outside of Ben's door*

I took a deep breath, then walked in trying to seem as normal as possible!

Jersey's Pov

Ugh my alarm clock was blaring almost like screaming at me to get up! So I got up and went to go take a shower, once I was finely done with my shower, I went and got dressed in a pair of white jeans and a black shirt (you know with that collar that hangs really lose, but looks so pretty)

And went downstairs to get something to eat.

And if you're wondering yes I'm still living with my brother at least until he and Roxy get married!

When I made it downstairs Roxy was in the kitchen making French toast!

morning Jersey, glad to see that you're finely up!

Would you like some French toast?

Sure, and thanks! And good morning to you too!

Where's Max at?

Oh he got called into work!

Oh really, where does he work at? And what does he do?

Yea, and I really don't know what he does or where he works!

All I know is that when he come back from work he is always in a bad mood, so I don't ask him!

Oh okay, so I was wondering?

What?

That since you and my brother are getting married soon, that maybe you and I should spend some time together! You know like go shopping or something..

Really oh wow I would love to Jersey!

I never asked you if you wanted to do something before because I thought that you didn't like me!

Actually I like you a lot more than any other girl my brother has ever been with! And at least you're relationship has lasted a lot longer than any other girl he has ever been with as well!

Really?

Yeah, I know for a fact that my brother really likes you just by looking in his eyes!

What do you mean?

I mean by every time you walk into the room, his eyes light up even when he is in a bad mood, you're presence alone brightens up his day! No girl that he has ever been with has been able to do that ever!

Wow you don't know how good that makes my feel?

I'm pretty sure I do! So why don't we go to the mall for some girl time?

Okay lets go!


	13. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jason's PoV

I was walking through the woods when I heard a twig snap, I turned around only to be slammed into a tree, by a girl dressed in all black!

Wow for a human, you have a lot of strength!

Oh Jason, I'm a vampire hunter!

Wait what? And how the heck do you know my name? and who are you?

The names Faith! Friend of Jersey's..

You do know that she-

Is half vampire, yeah I know!

Wait, how do what she is?

Because, I have known her since we have lived in White Waters!

Now I'm going to warn you hurt her and I'll kill you!

Then before I could reply, she ran off and I thought I was fast! Oh well back to hunting I suppose, when I was done hunting I thought that I would start arranging the plans for my next date with Jersey!

*later that day*

I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen in my house talking to my mom…

I just don't understand why you're father and I can't meet her Jason!

Because this is only going to be the second date, I need her to actually like me before she meets this lovely family! So can you please just hold off for a couple of weeks for me?

Okay fine, but just for a couple of weeks! Then I want to meet her, and if you don't bring her to us we'll go to her!

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm fixing to head home from visiting my grandmother, and it's about a two-and a half day drive to get home!**

**So I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys, but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! :p **

**Until next time my fellow reviewers!**


	14. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ben's PoV

Wait so what you're saying is that after you died, the elders made you a white lighter?

Well yeah, I don't know why they made me a white lighter; all I know is that I have a purpose now! The only thing that I regret not doing is holding off long enough to say good bye to you…

Jessie, why did you have to let go so easily?

Why couldn't you hold on longer?

Why did you have to leave?

Because I've never been good at holding onto things, it's just easier too, and because it was my time to go!

Now why did you have to go and became a vampire?

Um well I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened, if I could go back and change it I would!

Right, so I should probably give you a tour of this place!

Jessie?

Lets go!

So I just let it go, I could tell that it hurt her when I told her that I would change what happened the other night if I could, I know that she's happy to see me again.. don't get me wrong I'm happy to see her as well, just not under these circumstances!

So here we were walking through the hallways as Jessie was showing me where everything was, at first I didn't think that I would be able to remember where everything was, but apparently with the change everything has improved, I mean not just my speed, and strength!

Wow I wonder how many doors are in this place, I swear we have been walking for hours, I don't think that this hallway even has an ending!

Ugh can we please just speed through all of this?

If we do that then you wont learn where everything is!

Jessie, is something wrong?

Even though I already knew what's wrong with her, I had to ask…

Nothing, why?

You seem like your upset about something!

No, I'm not upset about anything!

Jessie, you're not a very good liar!

And you think you are!

Jessie if this is about what I said earlier, I didn't really mean it.. I mean all of this is still a bit of a shock to me!

Yeah I know I've had other charges that have been vampires… so I know what it is like for new vampires, they don't mean half of what they say, plus they also act on impulse most of the time! So no whatever you say or do, does not bother me one bit okay….

Now here is you're room and a pack of blood, drink up I'll be back later to check up on you….

Jessie, come on!

Then she disappeared into what looked like blue crystal like dust..

Ah man I just screwed things up with her, well maybe this is all just a crazy dream that I'm having!

Faith's PoV

Right after I warned Jason about hurting Jersey, I decided to go for a hunt, you know make sure there are no new vamps running around….

But since there is none I settled for going out for some coffee, when I had gotten to the little coffee shop not to far from my house I saw Erica my little sister, I haven't seen her in so long!

Hey Erica, how have you been?

Faith, oh I'm so glad to see you!

Faith I'm in some trouble, and I need your help!

Erica, what is it? What happened to you, and why do you look so pale?

Wait, please don't tell me?

Faith I don't know what happened, all I know is that I was walking home after school and some guy came out of nowhere, and then everything went black! I woke up in the woods and I have no idea what happened, but all I know is that I woke up like this, I mean do know if there is anyway to reverse this?

I don't think so! But don't worry I'll help you through this Erica, you can come stay with me while you get used to all of this! And I'll try to find a way to reverse it, I promise you we will get through this together!

Thank you Faith, for a while I thought that you would try and kill me because of what I am!

No you're my sister there is no way that I would ever do that to you!

Jersey's Pov

Ugh here I am sitting on my bed thinking over what happened on my date with Jason, he said that I was an amazing singer, so now here I am sitting on my bed trying to write a new song…

Ugh normally this is so easy to write songs, I mean they just come to me! But now it just seems like it's impossible to write them, ugh hmm maybe I just need a change in scenery, I think I'll just go to the park!

*At the park*

Now here I am sitting on a bench near a lake with my guitar, I'm already half way done with my song!

**3OH!3 - My First Kiss (Feat. Kesha)**

My first kiss went a little like this-kiss-And twist-kiss kiss-And twist(Ke$ha)Well my first kiss went a little like this-kiss-And twist-kiss kiss-And twistI said no more teachersAnd no more booksI got a kiss under the bleachersHoping that nobody looksLips like licoriceTongue like candyExcuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?In the back of the carOn the way to the barI got you on my lips(I got you on my lips)At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hairBaby this is it(Chorus)She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOoooooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOooooooooh(Verse)Well my first kiss went a little like thisI said no more sailorsAnd no more soldiersWith your name in a heartTattooed up on their shouldersYour kiss is like whiskeyIt gets me drunkAnd I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongueIn the back of the carOn the way to the barI got you on my lips(I got you on my lips)At the foot of the stairsWith my fingers in your hairBaby this is it(Chorus)She won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOoooooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOoooooooohMy first kiss went a little like this-kiss-And twist-kiss kiss-And twist(Ke$ha)Well my first kiss went a little like this-kiss-And twist-kiss kiss-And twistYeahShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoo-oo-oo-oohOoooooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOoooooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her sayOoooooooohOoooooooohShe won't ever get enoughOnce she gets a little touchIf I had it my wayYou know that I'd make her say


	15. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Faith's PoV

Ugh I wish that I knew who the vamp was that turned my sister, so that I can hunt him down and kill him! Erica should not have gone through something like that, I wonder if Jersey knows?

I know for a fact that Jersey didn't turn her because half vampires don't have fangs, and she won't become a full vampire until her nineteenth birthday! Which is in a few day, aw wow I feel bad for Jersey now too because when she becomes a full vampire she will feel just as much blood lust than what Erica is feeling!

Ugh, but at least she knows what she is about to become, since her parents decided to tell her a few weeks ago, I remember her reaction so clearly since I was there! I mean she knew that she was half vampire, but I don't think she knew that she would become a full vampire! It must be very hard for Jersey to adjust!

Ugh any getting back to the point, I wonder if there is a way to track the vampire that changed my sister! Wait a vampire can track another vampire! Ugh this means that I have to get a vampire to help me, one that has been a vampire for a while! Well maybe I can wait for Jersey to turn, I really don't want to ask a vampire for help!

Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock on the door, I didn't even hear anyone coming so that must mean, it's something of the super natural I mean it has to be! But then Jersey walked in… Jersey!

What?

How on earth did you get to my door without me hearing you?

The change came earlier than expected, and you guys had me all worked up thinking that when I was changed into a full vampire that the blood lust that I would feel would be unbearable!

But it's not, I don't feel any different than I did yesterday…

Wait, really what did you're dad say about it all?

Nothing!

But, anyway that's not why I came here!

I came to talk to you about Jason..

Okay well, what is it then?

I really like Jason, but I'm afraid that he'll dump me just like he did all those other girls! I mean is it right to feel this way, I mean I've never felt this way before, what should I do Faith?

All I can say is for you to follow you're heart!

Really Faith, you used to be against me dating Jason, why the change of heart? I mean you have never liked him!

But you do, Jersey ever since you have been hanging around Jason I have noticed a huge change in you! A good change, I mean you're eyes light up every time you see him, or hear his name, I can hear you're heart speed up when he walks into the room!

Yeah I guess you're right, I guess I will think things through over the next few days, plus I still have that date I'm supposed to go on too!

So I guess after I do on my date with Jason I will decide…

Okay, yeah you should do that I mean do what makes you feel right!

By the way, Faith you said that you wanted to hear the next song I came up with!

Yeah, why?

Gunna play it for you!

I'd lie

Taylor Swift

I don't think that passenger seatHas ever looked this good to meHe tells me about his nightAnd I count the colors in his eyesHe'll never fall in love he swearsAs he runs his fingers through his hairI'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrongAnd I don't think it ever crossed his mindHe tells a joke I fake a smileThat I know all his favorite songs andI could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lieHe looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truthShouldn't a light go on?Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and white[- From: read/t/taylor-swift-lyrics/i_ -]Never let nobody see him cryI don't let nobody see me wishing he was mineI could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lieHe stands there then walks awayMy God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for youHe'd never tell you but he can play guitarI think he can see through everything but my heartFirst thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"So I put on my make up and pray for a miracleYes, I could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue oh and it kills meHis sisters beautiful he has his father's eyesAnd if you asked me if I love himIf you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I don't think that passenger seatHas ever looked this good to meHe tells me about his nightAnd I count the colors in his eyesHe'll never fall in love he swearsAs he runs his fingers through his hairI'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrongAnd I don't think it ever crossed his mindHe tells a joke I fake a smileThat I know all his favorite songs andI could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lieHe looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truthShouldn't a light go on?Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and whiteNever let nobody see him cryI don't let nobody see me wishing he was mineI could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him, I'd lieHe stands there then walks awayMy God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for youHe'd never tell you but he can play guitarI think he can see through everything but my heartFirst thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"So I put on my make up and pray for a miracleYes, I could tell you his favorite colors greenHe loves to argue oh and it kills meHis sisters beautiful he has his father's eyesAnd if you asked me if I love himIf you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

See you do like him!

Oh shut up Faith!


	16. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Damian's PoV

Ugh I can't believe that all of this is happening so fast! First Max is getting married, then Jersey becomes a full vampire, not to mention that she's falling hard for that boy Jason! And Lisa is okay with all of this happening, I don't understand I mean she should be freaking out just as much as I am!

Honey, don't forget that we have to go to Jersey's graduation tomorrow night!

Please tell me that you're Joking, ugh my little girl is growing up so fast, it seems like just yesterday she was just learning how to read!

I also remember how she stood up and punched out that boy Stan for trash talking her friends!

Then the time that she thought that it was a good idea to jump into a tank filled with sharks, but even though through all of that with her trying to give me a heart attack I love how she turned out!

Ugh my little girl is growing up and there is nothing that I can do to stop it!

Roxy's PoV

Wow Jersey you're finely a vampire, oh wow this is great we can finely do so much together!

Wait you knew that I was going to become a vampire! But how?

Well I figured that if Max turned into a full vampire that you would too! Ooh and now that you're a vampire you can take things with Jason to the next level! Oh this is so great, if you to get married can I please plan you're wedding?

Okay, Roxy I'm not getting married you are!

Plus I still don't know where I stand with Jason, our relationship is just… I don't know, I'm not sure where we stand! I mean I do like him, I just don't know how he feels about me!

Well if you want I can go talk with him, you know see what his intentions are! I mean you are my soon to be sister! So I have to be there to help you with guy trouble! Plus Jersey, I've seen the he looks at you when he drops you off here, plus if he didn't like you in the first place he wouldn't of tried so hard to get a date with you! Which reminds me when is your next date with him?

I don't know, I mean we both have been so busy that I guess that we both forgot about it!

By the way Jersey, if you didn't love him, you wouldn't be writing all of these songs for him!

Songs that he will never hear!

Jersey you need to tell him how you feel!

Oh yeah, and what if he doesn't return the same feelings?

Then he is not worth your time, and he is certainly not worthy of you're heart!

I hate it when you're right!

I know!

Jersey's PoV

After my talk with Roxy I went up to my room to think about what she said, only to realize that she is right! I've just never been good at expressing my feelings that's why I started to write songs because no matter how hard I try my feelings always come out in my songs! Wait a minute that's it that's how I'll do it!

So I picked up my phone and called Jason, only to be crushed when this girl picked up his phone claming to be his girlfriend! When I hung up my phone I threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces!

I can't believe him, after all this! I should have never trusted him ugh I feel so stupid now, ugh I hate him I hate him so much!

Then the tears that I was trying so hard to hold back fell!

I knew you were trouble

Taylor Swift

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me You found me-e-e-e-e I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard, you took a step back Without me, without me Without me-e-e-e-e (Pre-Chorus) And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize, the blame is on me (Chorus) Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning You're drowning-ing-ing-ing And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be Now I see, Now I see Now I see-e-e-e-e (Pre-Chorus) And he was long gone When he met me And I realize, the blame is on me (Chorus) Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah (Chorus) I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble with you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble

Cody Longo & Brittney Underwood

If there was no music

We never would've metWe never would've had a chanceIf there was no music.I probably would've leftAnd never would've never there was no music.

If there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, music.

Listen up, listen up right hereThe soundtracks would disappearBruno would never catch a grenadeThe radio wouldn't know what to play.

We never would've metWe never would've had a chanceIf there was no music, no music.I probably would've leftAnd never would've never danced, never dancedIf there was no music.

If there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, music.

Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!How would you ever get your fitness on,If the music's gone?We'd be so lost!Listen up, listen up to be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your would not exist!

We never would've metWe never would've had a chanceIf there was no music.I probably would've leftAnd never never there was no music.

If there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, there was no music,If, if there was no music,If there was no music, music, music.

There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music.

**Cody Longo**

Something in the air

Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?Under your skin, just let it take control[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/cody_longo/something_in_the_ ]Tonight is gona be our nightThe beating rythm, feel the energy insideI know your body wants to explodeYour feet just wana goWe're gona feel aliveThere's something in the air, yeah! Yeah we're gona have a good timeThere's something in the air, yeah! Yeah we're gona have a good timeWhoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa ohWhoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa ohIt's all aroundGo on let your mind escapeSo free it outThere's nothing in our wayTonight is gona be our nightThe beating rhythm, feel the energy insideI know your body wants to explodeYour feet just wana goWe're gona feel aliveThere's something in the air, yeah! Yeah we're gona have a good time x4Whoa oh whoa oh x4Can you feel it? x4There's something in the air, yeah! Yeah we're gona have a good time x4Whoa oh whoa oh x4

Sometime after I finished singing I fell into a dreamless sleep!

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy, you know with school and stuff of course I'll try to post more chapters for you guys and try to make them longer! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R **

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	17. Chapter 21

Jersey's PoV

Ugh I can't believe that I was stupid enough to trust him, and I knew he was a player yet I trusted him!

As I was pacing back and forth in my room at my brother's house I heard Roxy calling out on the other side of the door

" Jersey you need to come out!"

No Roxy! You don't get it, I trusted Jason , I fell hard for him, and the fact that I fell for a player knowing everything that I was risking, I risked everything! He had a girlfriend while we were going out!

Jersey I think that you should talk to him!

You know find out his side!

I'll talk to him when I'm ready too!

But right now I just want to hate him, I mean as my sister in law you have to let me hate any guy that hurts me!

Okay Jersey, but when you're ready to talk without yelling you can talk to me!

Okay!

Ugh there's only one thing that I know will make me feel better about all of this! I need to call Faith, Erica and Jessie!

After the phone call!

After I got done talking to my Friends on the phone we decided to go clubbing!

As I was going through my closet I realized that all of my clubbing dresses are at my parents house! Oh well it might be better to get ready there than having Roxy and Max breathing down my neck…

So I put on some jogging pants and a t-shirt some running shoes and I was out the door….

I figured that its better to run to my house than drive because at least this way I think about everything that has happened… on top of the break up I found out that I have this power,

A power that allows me to switch from being a vampire to half vampire to human! A power that no other vampire has so right now of course I chose to be human right now so I wouldn't cause lot destruction in vampire form and incase you're wondering about me being a half vampire..

My half vampire side is I even more powerful than my full vampire side because I still have human blood running through my veins….

I had just walked up onto the first step when I heard someone call my name… when I turned around I saw Jason he was running towards me!

Jersey wait, please just let me explain okay!

All I'm asking is that you listen to me just give me five minutes

Fine you have five minutes starting now!

Okay look Tanya came over with one of her friends Tanya came over because she wanted to about some stuff and she wasn't happy with the fact that I started dating you but I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her that I only wanted to be with you! But I had left my phone on the table when I walkout when you called and she must have answered my phone!

I promise you Jersey I'll never hurt you..

And if I never wanted to go out with you

I never would have tried so hard to get a date with you! I love you Jersey!

You what?

I love you!

**Sorry it took me so long to update there's been a lot going on I tried to make it more interesting for you guys!**


	18. Chapter 22

Jersey's PoV

You love me? But why, why do you love me, what could you possibly love about me?

Yes Jersey, I do love you! And I love you because you're smart, beautiful, talented, and a caring person! And if you want me to, I'll name everything that I love about you and the things that you do!

Oh no that would probably take a long time!

See there's another thing you have a great sense of humor!

You're making this stuff up as you're going along!

No I'm not!

Yea you are!

No I'm not!

Yea you are!

No I'm n-

Oh just shut up and kiss me!

After I said that he leaned in and we kissed!

The only way for me to explain how it was is to say that it was magical almost like a fairytale you know like in those movies from like Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, snow white like those Movies!

I swear we stood there kissing for what felt like years but in a good way, like even though it felt like that long when he pulled away it felt like he pulled away to soon!

So I did the one thing that I knew how to do, which is what got me my way back home in Texas all of the time!

I pouted, I gave him my biggest puppy dog face the one that no one has ever been able to resist, and do you know what he did? He laughed

Ah don't worry Jersey, we have lots of time to kiss and make out, but seeing as how you're heart has come to a complete stop yet you're still alive and breathing, I now know that you're a vampire!

But anyway you came here for a reason, I just wanted to clear things up with you! By the way don't make plans for Friday that's our next date!

Um okay, well you do realize that that's in two days right?

Yea, but that will also give you some time to sober up!

What on earth are you talking about?

Jersey you are aware that every vampire has powers right?

Yea, I'm not stupid Jason!

I'm not saying that Jersey I'm just saying that my power is… well I can read you're mind!

Wha?

Yea, so I know every thought you have ever had about me, and I must admit when I first met you the things that you were thinking about me ouch

It really hurt!

Oh and you don't think that it hurt me when you asked me out then turned around after I said yes and hooked up with half of the girls in school!

What are you talking about?

When did this happen?

Wow, you really don't remember do you?

The day I came first came to school you asked me out!

You may not remember what happened but I do

And everyday I keep fearing that it will happen all over again!

And you should go Jason!

Jersey!

I SAID GO!

*at the club*

When we finely made it to the club we all decided to get some shots!

I had already downed seventeen shots and was going crazy, Faith is in a booth with a guy she just met, Erica is getting it on on the dance floor, and Jessie is of course chatting up the bar tender!

Mean while a lot of people are doing songs so I think that I'll do a few songs!

Wine after whiskey

Carrie Underwood

Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn Wild and reckless never any limits Guess I had a lot to learn This fire turns to embers embers to ashes they blow away too soon now everything after you is like having Wine after Whiskey it went from "Do anything for you, babe" to " you don't even miss me" Once you've tasted a love that's strong You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less and that's what gets me It's like having wine after whiskey Looking back I guess it's really for the best Still you're something that I crave Even though I know it was right to let you go You're a habit hard to break I got used to being high and nothing that I try seems good enough right now It's all salt water now Like having Wine after Whiskey it went from "Do anything for you, babe" to " you don't even miss me" Once you've tasted a love that strong You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less and that's what gets me It's like having wine after whiskey Once you've tasted a love that strong You can't go back and you can't settle on anything less and that's what gets me It's like having wine It's like having wine after whiskey

Good girl

Carrie Underwood

Hey, good girlWith your head in the cloudsI bet you I can tell youWhat you're thinkin' aboutYou'll see a good boyGonna give you the worldBut he's gonna leave you cryin'With your heart in the dirtHis lips are dropping honeyBut he'll sting you like a beeSo lock up all your lovingGo and throw away the keyHey good girlGet out while you canI know you think you got a good man[Chorus]Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?Won't you open your eeeyes?It's just a matter of time 'till you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Better listen to meHe's low, low, low...[Carrie Underwood]Hey, good girlYou got a heart of goldYou want a white weddingAnd a hand you can holdJust like you should, girlLike every good girl doesWant a fairytale ending, somebody to loveBut he's really good at lying girlYeah, he'll leave you in the dust'Cause when he says foreverWell, it don't mean muchHey good girlSo good for himBetter back away honeyYou don't know where he's been[Chorus]Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?Won't you open your eeeyes?It's just a matter of time 'till you findHe's no good, girlNo good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...Yeah yeah yeah, he's lowYeah yeah yeah[Bridge]He's no good, girlWhy can't you see?He'll take your heart and break itListen to me, yeah[Chorus - Outro]Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?Won't you open your eeeeyes?It's just a matter of time 'till you findHe's no good, he's no goodWon't you open up your eeeeyes?It's just a matter of time 'till you findHe's no good, girlHe's no good for youYou better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

Party in my head

September

Party's in my head Party's in my head [Chorus] I don't care if the whole club is dead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head If you won't let me in Dancing on the street instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head I don't care about the VIP 'Cuz every single DJ is inside me If you dunno where to go Dtay close to me instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head [Verse] Me against the world The world against me Those who can't feel or see what I see The ones who stay close Hear what I hear I'll be your host the music is here I'm on a train again Jammin' on my own again They think I'm insane There's no music playin' Why wait on Friday lights Since I'm out on every night If no one's around I'm my own crowd [Chorus] I don't care if the whole club is dead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head If you won't let me in Dancing on the street instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head I don't care about the VIP 'Cuz every single DJ is inside me If you dunno where to go Stay close to me instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head [Verse] Imagine with me Just like I said Millions of us The sound in your head Feel it vibrate From state to state Movin those plates Me in a grave I'm on a train again Jammin' on my own again They think I'm insane There's no music playin' Why wait on friday lights Since I'm out on every night If no one's around I'm my own crowd [Chorus] I don't care if the whole club is dead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head If you won't let me in Dancing on the street instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head I don't care about the VIP 'Cuz every single DJ is inside me If you dunno where to go Stay close to me instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head [Bridge] I've got the whole world on my guest list No one that precious No one that precious, yeah Close your eyes and turn up to this Yeah, turn up to this Yeah, turn up to this yeah I'm in my world And my own world we gettin' With every boy And every single girl, yeah And every one And every one's in me (No matter where I'm gonna be) [Chorus] I don't care if the whole club is dead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head If you won't let me in Dancing on the street instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head I don't care about the VIP 'Cuz every single DJ is inside me If you dunno where to go Stay close to me instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head [Chorus] I don't care if the whole club is dead The party's in my head If you won't let me in Dancing on the street instead The party's in my head I don't care about the VIP 'Cuz every single DJ is inside me If you dunno where to go Stay close to me instead 'Cuz the party's in my head The party's in my head Party's in my head Party's in my head

Girl talk

**Ultraviolet Sound **

We got dirty little secretsThat you're not supposed to hearAbout misbehaving and intoxicating love affairsLike yesterday my girl called to sayThat she met a boy named RickHe said her eyes look beautifulWith the color of her lipstickUsually she turned awayBut he was kind of slickSo she gave him her numberAnd wondered maybe he's got a big... Girl talkMake-up, fashion, all the boys we gotGirl talkOnce we get startedWe just can't stopAnd all the girls sayDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkAt the salonGettin' my hair doneWith a fashion magazineCatching up on gossipAnd their addiction to shoppingI said I'm so brokeI'm so brokeDon't ask about my dayMy stylist said"It'll be okay."You're not in jail yetHe's working overtimeJust to pay the rentSpending all his moneyOn high-heels for his boyfriendGirl talkMake-up, fashion, all the boys we gotGirl talkOnce we get startedWe just can't stopAnd all the girls sayDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkGirl talkGirl tell me what you did last nightDid you do it, did you do em' right?'Cause you're a freak, super-freaky hotCan't get enough of your girl talkGirl talkAnd all the girls say yeahGirls say yeahGirls say yeahGirls say yeah yeahGirl talkGirl talkGirl talkDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talkDu du du du du du duDu du du du du du duDu du du du du duGirl talk

Your anything

Taylor Swift

bet you lie awake at night trying to make up your sweet mind Wonderin if you'll ever find just what you want A hometown number one Or a California loaded gun But you'll only get one That's what you thought And here's what you got I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything Be your anything If you want hard to get If you want All you have to do is let me know If you want a bumby ride Or someone with a softer side Either one will be alright Just let me know Cause this is how it goes I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees [ From: . ] In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything It's not like I'm giving up who i am for you But with someone like you it's so easy to do I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need That's what you need I could be your favorite blue jeans With the holes in the knees In the bottom of the top drawer I could be your little beauty queen Just a little out of reach Or the girl living next door I'll be your angel giving up her wings If that's what you need I'd give everything to be your anything

I miss the misery

Halestorm

Ohhh, I miss the misery!I've been a mess since you stayed,I've been a wreck since you changed, Don't let me get in your way,I miss the lies and the pain,The fights that keep us awake-ake-akeI'm tellin you!I miss the bad things,The way you hate me,I miss the screaming,The way that you blame me!Miss the phone calls,When it's your fault,I miss the late nights,Don't miss you at all!I like the kick in the face,And the things you do to me!I love the way that it hurts!I don't miss you, I miss the misery!I've tried but I just can't take it,I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it rough),You know that I've had enough,I dare ya to call my bluff,Can't take to much of a good thingI'm tellin you!I miss the bad things,The way you hate me,I miss the screaming,The way that you blame me!Miss the phone calls,When it's your fault,I miss the late nights,Don't miss you at all!I like the kick in the face,And the things you do to me!I love the way that it hurts!I don't miss you, I miss the misery!Just know that I'll make you hurt,(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)When you tell me you'll make it worse(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)I hate that feelin insideYou tell me how hard you'll tryBut when we're at our worstI miss the miseryI miss the bad things,The way you hate me,I miss the screaming,The way that you blame me.I miss the rough sex,Leaves me a mess,I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!Miss the phone calls,When it's your fault,I miss the late nights,Don't miss you at all!I like the kick in the face,And the things you do to me!I love the way that it hurts!I don't miss you, I miss the misery!I don't miss you, I miss the misery!


	19. Chapter 23

Jersey's PoV

Just as I finished the song I saw the one person that I thought I would never see again! Nate what are you doing here?

I came here to see you, I mean I missed you!

Yea, well you should have thought about that before you left me standing at the alter! I mean I was ready to give up everything for you and you left, you said that you couldn't marry me, and if you couldn't of married me then you never should of asked me too!

Okay, I get that you're mad at me, and I would be too if I was you. But you have to understand that at the time I thought that it was best for you!

At the time Jack had just gotten out of jail, and you know how much he hates me because I chose you over my friendship with him!

And I knew that he would come after you to get to me, you know that he was at the wedding right!

I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I left!

And before you ask no I didn't come back to get back together with you I know that you have a boyfriend now! I just came too see if you were alright… and now that I know that you are I'll be going!

NO! I mean don't go I don't want you to stay, I mean if we can't be together then can't we at least be friends?

Sure, at least I'll still be close to you, I mean friend wise!

Yea, wait how did you find me and how did you know that I was here?

I followed you from your house, I mean that's how I know that you have a boyfriend!

Wait, so you heard what I said to him?

Yea, and I'm sorry!

It's okay, though I should probably get the girls and go home before we do anything stupid!

Yea, well I'll see you around!

Mk well bye Nate!

*the next day*

So Jersey!

So Erica!

You're friend was pretty cute, you know the one you were talking too!

Oh you mean Nate, you he's my ex fiancé!

You're what! Jersey why did you never tell me that you were engaged?

Because I was too hurt to talk about it, even though it happened a few years ago I was hurt about the fact that he left me after he told me that he loved me and that he would never leave!

Oh I'm sorry I didn't know!

It's okay, you didn't know…

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short I just didn't know what else to write and I wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**J-swift**


	20. Chapter 24

Jersey's PoV

Ugh I hate how everything has been going, between the fights with Jason and Nate coming back plus graduation is in three days! And on no I so forgot that I'm Roxy's maid of honor!

Ugh I so hate my life right now, maybe I should runaway right after graduation, oh I could finely go to Paris like I've always planned! Oh but then how would everyone take it, I'm not good at this kind of stuff…

Oh well maybe I should just take a short trip after graduation just to clear my head, I mean everyone would understand right?

I mean they know that I've been working really hard with school and my music plus also I've been trying to deal with this whole vampire situation! I just wish that I knew what to do, I mean I'm just so confused!

Faith's PoV

Oh I so want to kill him right now!

I mean he tells me he wont hurt her then he turns around and hurts her!

Ugh but I know that I can't hurt him, because Jersey is in love with him, and If I did kill him it would destroy her!

Jersey doesn't fall for just anyone, she has only fell hard for two other people besides Jason,

And of course all three of them hurt her, I mean I really don't care if they thought that it was for her own good.. They hurt her bad! I mean Jersey if you knew her if you knew her four years ago and then saw her now, you would wonder what the heck happened to her to make her this way!

If only I could go back in time to keep this from happening to her, oh well I can't be thinking about this right now! Back to the hunt!

Ian's PoV

I was sitting on a tree branch looking into my love's room, just watching her pace back and forth just trying to figure out what to do about everything! And I must say that I do not remember her talking to herself so much, I mean she always told me that she thought it was creepy when people start talking to themselves and now here she is doing the very same thing that she said was creepy…

Oh how I miss my girl! I just want to take her far away from here away from all of this, but I know that I can't because if I do people will notice I'll have to wait until after she graduates…

Well I should go get everything ready for her arrival!

Erica's PoV

Ugh there is nothing good in this store what so ever, how can I find a good party dress when there is nothing good in these stores, and shopping online takes all the fun in trying em on

Plus if you shop online you won't know what will look good on you!

Ugh I'll just take a run to new York city, I know that I'll find something there!

Damian's PoV

Ugh I walked into Lisa and I bedroom only to see her standing there smiling, the last time I saw that smile was when Jersey brought home her first love! Now out of all the guys she dated I must say he is the only one that I liked.. I wonder what ever happened to him!

All I know is that one day Jersey came home crying and we never saw him again, and she has not mentioned his name or talked about him since then and that was about three years ago!

Lisa, why are you smiling like that?

Because I just got off the phone with Ian!

And he wants to take Jersey away right after graduation!

Wait you mean Ian the Ian!

Yes, this is so great, oh and I bet Jersey will be so happy!

Max's PoV

Ugh wow this is too big, I can't believe that after all this time he just decides to show up right out of the blue and just when Jersey is starting to fall all over again! Ugh, it's a love triangle!

I never once thought that Jersey would be involved in love triangle!

I mean Jersey just isn't that kind of person!

And I can't help because mom asked me not to,

I guess the only thing that I can do is just be here for her!

Jessie's PoV

Ian, why are you doing this?

I mean you had know interest in going back until I said that Jason Maraz was going out with Jersey! I mean really what is the big deal?

The big deal is that he is far to dangerous to be with her, he has been around for more than two-hundred years he doesn't care about Jersey, all he cares about is draining her powers thus killing her! that's why he is so strong! If she opens herself up to him he will drain her then kill her!

That's all he wants, her powers!

Oh so that's why after all this time you decided to suck it up and be a man!

Jessie, come on don't be like that!

Ugh, Ian you may be my brother but sometimes I just want to slap you!

I know I know…

Now could you please help me set up Jersey's room please!

Well since you said please sure I'll help, but I'll need your credit card!

Why don't you have one?

I do, but if I'm going to be picking it all out then you need to pay for it! So when Jersey asks I can say that I picked it out and you bought it for you!

Okay here!

Yay thank you!

Jersey's PoV

I had sitting here cleaning out a box of HIS things when I found a song that I wrote right after he left, so I decided to play it

Red

Taylor Swift

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind Once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn So bright just before they lose it all Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red Loving him was red Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong Losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red Oh red burning red Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible When I still see it all in my head Burning red! Darling it was red! Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red We're burning red And that's why he's spinning round in my head Comes back to me burning red Yeah yeah Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Oh how I missed singing that song, I used to sing that song like every day for a month after he left!

I miss him so much!

I guess I'll do the one thing that normally keeps my mind off of him!

Never grow up

Taylor Swift

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart And no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At 14 there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older too And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to, just try to never grow up take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favorite songs I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder that I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up I could still be little Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little Oh darling, don't you ever grow up Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even though you want to, please try to never grow up Oh, don't you ever grow up Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

**Cowboy Casanova**

Carrie Underwood

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide And you're wondering why you can't get free He's like a curse, he's like a drug You get addicted to his love You wanna get out, but he's holding you down' Cause you can't live without one more touch He's a good time, cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine He looks like a cool drink of water But he's candy-coated misery He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life I see that look on your face You ain't hearing what I say So I'll say it again' Cause I've been where you've been And I know how it ends You can't get away Don't even look in his eyes He'll tell you nothing but lies And you wanna believe But you won't be deceived If you listen to me And take my advice He's a good time, cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine He looks like a cool drink of water But he's candy-coated misery He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life Run, run away Don't let him mess with your mind He'll tell you anything you want to hear He'll break your heart It's just a matter of time But just remember He's a good time, cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine He looks like a cool drink of water But he's candy-coated misery He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life Oh, you better run for your life Oh, you better run for your life

**Slipped Away**

**Avril Lavigne**

Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, Miss you so bad I don't forget you, Oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh Na na, na na na, na naI didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't Ooooh I hope you can hear me Cause I remember it clearly The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it I t wasn't fake It happened, you passed by Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go, Somewhere your not coming back The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same noo... The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh... Na na, na na na, na na I miss you!

**There you go everyone, sorry it took so long to update! but anyway bet you didn't see that coming did ya!  
**

**Until next time!**

**J-swift**


	21. Chapter 25

Ian's PoV

I have been watching Jersey for the past few days, I think that she knows that someone's been watching her because every time I get close, she turns around!

And it's so frustrating to no end…

Because it's hard to keep a close eye on her if she is like this!

Hmm, maybe I should just get Matt to follow her, she could never tell when he was following her at all!

Butt then again, if she saw Matt she would probably kill him! She never liked it when he followed her…

Oh well, I should go back to the house and make sure that everything is in place for her arrival..

Hmm maybe I should go and see Damian, I mean he could help me, I mean we did work together about a hundred years ago!

Ah I miss those times, and just as I had thought that I was slammed up against the wall of an ally that I had walked into!

what the!

Why were you following me? Who are you?

Who sent you?

Woah, Jersey babe one Question at a time!

Ian?

Yea, babe it's me!

What the heck? Why were you following me, and why on earth did you decide to come back now?

Again one question at a time babe!

Any way I was following you to make sure you were safe, and I came back because you are dating Jason Maraz!

Oh, wow jealous much! And why do you care about who I go out with anyway?

I mean aren't you the one who told me that I needed to move on from you that you weren't safe!

Okay, Jersey I know what I said! But I really didn't think you would go out with him out of all the vamps and people out there you choose him!

So why do you care so much that I choose him? I mean really what do you have against him that you have to try and ruin my relationship with him?

BECAUSE HE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!

What?

Yeah, you remember Lizzy right?

Yeah, of course I do!

Yeah, well he killed her!

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!

Look Jersey I know but that's not important right now, what's important is getting you to someplace safe, because you're his next target!

He will suck your powers out then kill you!

Which is why you need to come with me!

But I can't I'm living with Max and Roxy right now!

I already talked to Max as well as your mom!

What, wait what about my dad there's no way that he'll let you take me away for who knows how long!

I've worked with your father for more than a hundred years we have been friends since we were kids!

Well I suppose that, that explains why you left in the first place!

But that doesn't explain why you weren't there for me!

Look I'm sorry, but when the time is right I'll tell you why!

Fine then!

Yeah, so come on I already have your room setup, my other sister helped me with that!

Wait, you have more than one sister?

Yeah, why?

I thought that Lizzy was your only sister!

Ah no my other sister is a white lighter!

Wow when you say a white lighter, that kinda reminds me of Jessie!

You do know that she's my sister right!

No I didn't know that!

Why didn't she ever tell me that she had a brother, let alone that you are her brother!

I don't know, she's just been busy with Ben…

Oh yeah, I remember her talking about him, he's the one that got changed by a vampire right!

Yeah, he is! I kinda feel bad for him though..

Why?

Because he met faith when he was hunting the other day so he is locked up in a room with her and Jessie!

I mean either one of them is okay

Vamps can deal with that, but both of them together is torture!

Oh yeah, I know!

Matt's PoV

Ugh I've been sitting here for almost three hours waiting for Ian to either come back or at least call, but he hasn't done either yet he's lucky that I haven't killed him yet!

Luke's PoV

I have been sitting here for about three hours trying not to laugh at Matt and the facial expressions! Plus I've been video tapping them…. Oh this is soo going on you tube!

Faith's PoV

Jessie, you should have told him where I hunt!

I did, he just didn't listen!

Ugh, Ben you're lucky that I didn't stake you when I had the chance!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm so freaking lucky! Can I go home now?

See it's attitude that gets vampires killed everyday!

Being killed sounds better than being in a room with you!

that's it I'm gunna kill him!

Oh no, you don't whether you like it of not, so that means that I have to protect him!

Oh wow you have to have a GIRL protect you!

How does it feel to know that a girl is fighting you're battles!

Feels great, plus it's kinda hot!

Ugh, whatever just please get him out of here!

Okay, come on Ben lets go!

Okay!

**Hey guys sorry its so short but this the chapter part two is coming up next as soon as finish it! **

**There's just so many twists and turns coming!**

**J-swift**


	22. Chapter 26

**I'd Like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandmother who has just passed away!**

**May she rest in peace!**

**Laura I. Whipple! 11-20-12**

**3 33 33 3**

**Part 2**

**Jersey's PoV **

Ugh so much has happened in the last week!

I mean I missed my graduation, although I never really cared about going to my graduation anyway! My brother and Roxy postponed their wedding till all of this goes down… and now somehow Jason found out that Ian's in town and that I know, he has been leaving some gruesome messages! Ugh I can't believe that I ever went out with him!

So here I am watching Romeo and Juliet with Ian!

Ian?

Yea, Jersey…

Are you ever going to tell me why you left?

Yes!

When?

Ugh, Jersey I left because…..

Lizzy's PoV

Ugh wow my head hurts!

What happened?

You're now my mate Elizabeth!

WHAT!

How could you, you had no right! Oh my brother is going to kill you when she finds out about this!

No he won't!

And what makes you so sure of that!

Because he thinks that you're dead!

What!

Yes, now sleep!

Damian's PoV

Wow my poor little girl, all off this must be overwhelming for her! I just wish that their was something that I could do for her, you know to help her!

Oh I know just what to do, I just need to make a few calls first!

Jason's PoV

I can't believe that Ian took her away from me!

Well actually I can he has always taken what's rightfully mine away from me!

I will get her back, hmm maybe a trade his sister for Jersey! And since Elizabeth is now my mate I can make her come back to me after I have Jersey! So either way Ian losses!

Ben's PoV

Ugh I can't believe that she thinks that she can just come back and tell me what to do, I mean she's been gone for five years she made no effort to come back! Granted I probably would have thought that I was going crazy in the head but still, I mean there's also dreams that she could have contacted me through right?

I mean really after everything that has happened does she really think that I can just forget all about it?

Ugh I just want to go home, I miss my mom and dad and my baby sister Katie!

Maybe I'll ask Jessie if I can go home and she could come by to just check up on me! Yeah that's what I'll do when I see Jessie!

And just as I said that she appeared!

**Hey guys sorry that this so short it's just that a lot has been going on! And for those of you who knew that my grandmother was sick she past away earlier this evening!**

**So I guess the only thing that I'm thankful for is that she is in a better place now!**

**MAY SHE REST IN PEACE**

**R.I.P**

**Laura I. Whipple! 11-20-12**


	23. Chapter 27

Ian's PoV

Jersey I left because I didn't want to hurt you, I mean you weren't even a vampire yet, so if I lashed out at you and hurt you I would have never been able to forgive myself! All I wanted to do was keep you safe, but apparently I haven't done a very good job at that….

Ian you kept me safe as long as you could have, when I was with you I was safe! The only time that I did not feel safe was when you weren't with me!

I know, but I'm here now! And I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that…

Now is there anything that you want to do today Jersey?

Yes, I want to watch a movie!

Okay, what movie?

Fireball!

There's more than one movie by that name!

Okay, the one way there's that guy that can create fireballs with his hand you know the psychopath!

Okay, coming right up!

And that's how the day was spent watching movies!

Faith's PoV

Wow I still can't believe that Ian is back, I mean I didn't think that he would ever come back!

(flash back)

I was out hunting for vampire like any other day, when Ian came up to me telling me that he needed me to take care of Jersey for him!

And that was the last day that I saw him, which sucked because he was one of the vamps that I liked and I don't like many vamps!

So when he left it was hard everyone mainly Jersey though, I mean he is the whole reason why she writes songs in the first place, though I have to admit when he left I thought for sure that Jersey would stop writing songs for good, but she said that as long as she wrote song it helped to keep her mind off of him!

And sure did it's job!

Wades PoV

Ugh I can't believe that Jason would do something like this to Jersey! Actually I can because he has always been a power hungry jerk!

Ugh my own brother, and Jersey was starting to feel like a little sister, a lot of people don't know that Jason and I are really brothers but we are they just think that were best friends! But Jersey she knew right away that we were brothers, it surprised Jason and I that she knew, when we asked her how she knew all she said was that we looked alike even though Jason is 6'4, short brown hair, brown eyes, and well built!

While I on the other hand, I'm 6'2, short blond, spiky hair, blue eyes and am pretty fit!

Aw man I miss her, ugh I knew that this would happen! And this is why I don't like to get close to people!

**Hey guys sorry that it's short, I really meant for it to be longer!**

**I wont be posting for a few days because I'm leaving tomorrow for my grandmother's funeral ****L once I get to the hotel where I'll be staying I'll post another chapter for you!**

**J-swift**


	24. Chapter 28

Jersey's PoV

Wow this week has been amazing; I swear that I thought that it was all a dream!

Oh wow this is all happening, I'm really here, here with Ian oh wow I wonder what's gonna happen between us, because I really want to get back together with him but I don't know if Ian want to get back together!

I mean he is just not the type to show his emotions to anyone not even me even when we were together he never showed how he was feeling! I guess the only thing that I can do is just waiting and see…

This situation gives me an idea for a song!

Love story

Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

When I finished my song I laid down because I was feeling extremely tired!

Ian's PoV

I was walking to Jersey's room to go talk to her about everything that has been going on when I heard her talking to herself somehow I think that she doesn't know that she is talking out loud!

But I still heard her, I felt so happy when I heard her say that she wanted to go back out with me!

And then when she was singing wow I mean I knew she could sing I just didn't know that she could sing that good actually scratch that she wasn't good she was amazing!

I just wish that I could take her out on a real date, but I know I can't because as soon as I do I know that Jason will be ready to attack!

I guess that the only thing that I can do is make her happy while we are here, in the mean time I need to call Damian to talk about the plan on how to get rid of Jason and any others that are on his side!

So far the only thing that I know about the plan is that I'm supposed to stay here with Jersey while Damian calls for some back up of course I'll be calling some friends of mine to come help!

**Hey guys sorry it's short it's just that I just got to the hotel last night and my dad is here from deployment for the funeral so I wanted to get this up for you guys!**

**Oh and check out my new story Destined and yes it is a vampire story so don't worry!**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Love it hate it?**

**J-swift**


	25. Chapter 29

Faith's PoV

After everything that has happened, I have to say that I am quite surprised, I mean Jason is evil, Ian is back to protect Jersey from Jason, and Erica is dating Jason's little brother Wade! Now if that is not surprising then I do not know what is anymore!

Jersey's PoV

Ugh I hate everything right now, I mean I can't even do anything I can't go shopping, I can't go for a run, or hunting, plus I couldn't even go to my graduation ceremony! The only things that I have been doing the past few weeks are work on my songs, write in my journal and read! Of course, I do not mind reading because I love it, it calms me down!

However, right now I am reading an awesome story that Ian bought me…

**By ****Michelle Martin**

**Created on**: April 02, 2009

"Whispers of Promises to come"

I could feel his breath on my neck. Whispers of promises to come of promises to come. Teeth sharp and ready. He breaks the skin just a little. I gasp and draw in a deep breath. Red lights flash before my eyes and the pain is welcome. This is the only way I can feel. Life took the feeling from me years ago. He wraps me in a tight embrace laying kisses down my neck. Running his hands up and down my back. I can feel the blood running down on to the pillow . Light headed I reach for him. I want him more than I have ever wanted anything. I am ready for him to take me to his world.

I can feel my heart slow. It will not be long now and I will be fully part of his universe. My old life runs through my head. Images of my family that is now all gone. Taken from me in the most horrible way. He saved me. Rescued me from the fire of my childhood home. I have been his for a while now. Raised in the fold but not turned. He says it is time to decide. I am growing older and I am now old enough to be on my own. If I wait too much longer, I will be too old for it to look right to every one around us. Keeping the secret is important.

My breathing is slowing even more now. He runs his hands through my hair and tells me that it is not to late yet. That it is not too late to back out. I still have a choice. I reach up to brush my hand along his face. That face is so familiar to me. His images fill much of my memories. Almost as much as my natural family. He whispers in my ear that he loves me. I believe he does love me as much as any immortal can.

My hands grow cold and he tells me that it is the way it is supposed to be. I finally ask him how old he is. He looks at me with those blue green eyes that I love so much and tells me that he is over 500 years old. We will have a lot to talk about when I return.

I can feel the life run out of me on to the pillow and he tells me that it is almost time for the finish. He says that it will hurt to turn but that I will not remember in the end. His face is now a blur and I hear a loud hum in my ears.

My last look at him revealed a tear running down his cheek as he bent down to finish what he started.

Is this painful for him as well? I will have to ask him when I come back. I know this is the only way.

I open my eyes to darkness. I can feel him lying beside me. I do not feel different.

Wait, yes I do.

I am hungry.

I am very hungry.

I reach over to wake him.

Time to feed.

Time to love.

Time to live.

**Sorry it's short guys just wanted to update it for you though! Check out my new story Call of the Wild! Oh and HAPPY 2013!**

**J-swift19**


	26. Chapter 30

Jersey's PoV

Ugh, I am just so tired of waiting around like a lost puppy!

So I just ran away while Ian was talking on the phone it might take him a while to find me gone, because I locked him in his office and of course that room has no windows, so the only way to get out is through the door which is all most impossible, so here I am running to find Faith, Erica, and Jessie so we can get the heck out of here! Maybe start a new life somewhere, maybe Hawaii I mean we always talked about going there now we have a reason to go!

However, of course none of my plans go exactly the way I want them too, of course Jason's men found me!

Ugh, let me go, you have no right to take me!

"Ha-ha, of course we do under Jason's order we must bring you back alive!" said the buff person…

I was just about to reply to him when I felt something really hard hit me in the back of the head, after that I blacked out!

* Jersey's Dream*

_I was walking through a nice house when I heard children laughing, and when I walked in I was surprised to see Ian with a little girl who looked like she was about three, and a little boy who looked like he was five! I was surprised to see that the little boy had my hair and Ian's eyes, while the little girl had Ian's hair and my eyes, of course when I walked into the room Ian looked up and said look who finely got up guys!_

"_Mama!" the two kids shouted _

"_Whoa, Liz, Max calm down, let your mom breath!"_

_Therefore, they were my kids…_

_Just then, I felt something kick, and when I looked down and saw that I was pregnant! In addition, when I looked at my hand I saw a wedding ring, then I looked at Ian's hand and saw a wedding band on it,_

_When I looked at Ian, his eyes were filled with love and adoration!_

Just then, I woke up from my amazingly magical dream only to find my self chained to a wall, of course with Jason sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room…

"Ah I see that you have finely woke up, you've been asleep for three days now, I was starting to think that you got knocked into a coma!" said Jason

Oh, I bet you would have loved that now would not you of! Actually I figured that you would have killed me by now, now why haven't you?

"Now why would you think that I would have loved to see you in a coma?

In addition, no actually I need you alive for the ceremony! Said Jason

Because, you're men knocked me out cold!

In addition, what ceremony?

"The wedding ceremony of course!" said Jason

Whoa, wait what? I am not going to marry you; I'd rather die than marry you! Wait why do you want to marry me exactly?

"Because if I can drain you of your power than why not have the power on my side, but if you would rather die than marry me maybe you would like to see you family get tortured first?" said Jason

Fine I'll marry you!

**Ha-ha, I'm so evil! Would you like to know what happens next?**

**Make sure you review!**

**Yours Truly J-swift**


	27. Fried Chicken

Jersey's PoV

I was sitting in my "room" that Jason had given to me, just thinking of way to kill him.

Of course, we all know that there is no way that I would be able to kill him, seeing as how much power he has drained off those poor innocent vampires.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked interrupting my thoughts.

"That depends, what kind of drugs did you put in it?"

"Ugh, Jersey we have been over this I don't know how many times, if I wanted you dead you already would be!" Jason exclaimed

"Okay what kind of food?"

"I can make you anything you want." Jason said

"Okay then, I wants fried chicken and waffles!"

(**I actually had this before and it is good)**

Jason raised his eyebrow at me, and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, it is actually very good!"

"Now let's go I'm hungry!" I commanded

"Okay, just when I think that you can't get anymore strange you prove me wrong." Jason mumbled

"I heard that, by the way when is this so called "wedding" supposed to be?" I asked him curiously

"Tomorrow, so you better be ready!" he said

"TOMORROW!'' I yelled obviously angry

"I didn't even get to pick out a dress, let alone used to the idea of getting married!

**Hey guys sorry it is sooo short. I haven't been able to write by laptop has been running very slow, that and my dad came back from deployment, and now I'm sick so its very hard to write. Nevertheless, the next chapter will be longer and the wedding will be in the next chapter! **


	28. The Wedding!

Jersey's PoV

I was in front of my mirror getting ready for my wedding, I just hope that what were about to do works.

so here, I am for the nightmare that was to come, this is definitly not what what I expexted it to be, and I thought that Jason would have given me some stripper dress to wear seeings as he like it when girl wear dresses that are short and tight.

Instead, he had gotten me a beautiful white dress that had cherry blossems on it, speaking of Jason I wonder where he is?

And speak of the devil and he shall apear.

"Hey Princess, how's it coming?" asked Jason.

"You know that you're not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, It's bad luck!"

"I don't believe in bad luck, you loook beautiful by the way." said Jason

"What are we going to tell them Jason, I mean they think your evil, well your part evil but that's not the point."

"Ha-Ha, yea I just hope that we can seperate the curse from me though, by the way the cameras that Ian had on you have been destroyed." said Jason

"Okay, do you think that he bought it?" "I mean do you think that he will go and get my parents, or do you think that he will try to come alone?"

"Yea i think he bought it, from what Wade told me he seemed pretty mad!" "Are you sure that you want to do this, because i really don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Jason said

"Yes I'm sure that i want to do this, now come on we have to get married!"

"Ha-Ha, yes ma'am" said Jason as he picked me up bridal style and carrying me down the isle as i just laughed at him.

~Skip to the kissy marriage part~

When the preacher said you may kiss the bride, I was so nervous I kept thinking what if this does not work, what if the curse consumes hime completely! Then i may never get Jason back! But when we kissed the most magical thing happened.

Crystal like dust surrounded us in different colors like blue, green, purple, pink and so many other colors the Jason's eyes turned black i could tell right then that his evil side was trying to come out, and stop what was happening. slowly it bacame gold then it all just stopped.

When it stopped I knew right away that we broke the curse from Jason because his original eye color that he had before the curse that yellow gold color that i knew and loved oh so much. But what scared me yet made me super happy was that my family and Ian had walked in as all this was happening so now i don't have to tell them about this, though I'm sure that they have lots of questions.

To bad that they have to wait, because I have a honeymoon to go on!

**hey guys sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm back to traveling again. **


End file.
